sgh_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitola osmá: Země
Nad modrou planetou, domovským světem Tauri, nejmocnější rasy v Mléčné Dráze se otevřelo hyperprostorové okno. Objevil se záblesk fialového světla, který připomínal prach a z okna vyletěly dvě lodě. I když jedna, tahoun té druhé, nebyla skoro vidět. Perseus i s Triou dorazili k Zemi. Malá loďka, Perseus okamžitě zamířil k jižnímu pólu planety. Tam se právě měla Tria nacházet na Nízké Orbitě planety, aby její křeslo bylo schopné ovládat zbraňovou platformu v Antarktidě, když její ovládací křeslo bylo vysoce inteligentními lidmi přesunuto do Oblasti 51, kde ho díky informacím z alternativní reality zničili wraithi. Perseus profrčel kolem další lodi své třídy, jejíž jméno na boku hlásalo: Odyssea. To posádku Persea překvapilo. Měla být na nějaké supertajné misi. Nebo alespoň když odlétali. Ben nařídil otevřít komunikační kanál. „Plukovníku Davidsone,“ oslovil velitele druhé lodi. „Vás bych tu nečekal. Supertajná mise skončila?“ Všichni na můstku napjatě poslouchali, protože to všechny zajímalo. „Plukovníku Brucknere,“ opětoval pozdrav druhý velitel lodi, který se objevil na obrazovce Persea. „Bylo rozhodnuto o přesunu Atlantis,“ vysvětloval. „A to bez ZPM prostě nejde,“ dodala automaticky Rose. „Přesně tak,“ potvrdil Davidson. „A protože Odyssea měla jediné, co bylo k dispozici, dočasně jsme se vrátili na Zem. Naši misi dočasně zastává Golem.“ Benovi při tom prohlášení zaskočilo. Nová loď třídy BC-303B typu Golem, jejíž objevení bylo stejně nečekané jako kdyby se v SGC zjevil antik, s kompletně českou posádkou byla značně nespolehlivá. Nebylo to tím, že by jeho lidé byli k ničemu. Jen spíš trochu… podivní. „A kam se přesunula Atlantis?“ zajímala se Rose, zatímco s Perseem zaujímala polohu, v níž později Tria zůstane. „Odvrácená strana měsíce. Na Zemi už byl dost veliký poprask kvůli uzavření Goldengateské zátoky.“ „Chápu,“ kývla Rose a střelila po rudém exmanželovi znechucený pohled. „Zajímavé,“ prohlásil Ben, stále se ještě trochu dusíc. Brýle mu visely nakřivo. „Máte přistát na východním mole Atlantis,“ tlumočil zprávu SGC velitel Odyssey. „Dobře.“ Ben si narovnal brýle a jakmile Tria byla na místě, dal pokyn aby vyrazili k měsíci. Perseus vzlétl a vzlétl k jediné družici modré planety. Obletěl tu stranu, kterou Měsíc nastavoval obyvatelům modré planety a z můstku uviděli tu stranu, která vždy tonula ve tmě. Tentokrát tomu taky nebylo. Téměř celé Moře Klidu osvětlovalo stověžaté antické město, čnící do temnoty vesmíru jako zářící klenot. Atlantis by nejspíš osvítila celé moře, kdyby štít pokrýval víc než jen střed města a část mola, kam měl Perseus přistát. Pom přistání je přišel uvítat Woolsey se Samanthou, Rodneym a Zelenkou, kteří měli na Persea doinstalovat všechny chybějící systémy, hlavně asgardské plasmové zbraně, které Ben po téhle misi považoval za nezbytné. Po krátkém rozhovoru, kdy hlavně McKaye a Woolseyho informovali o situaci v Pegasu, byli přeneseni do SGC, kterém všichni stále podléhali a kde po krátkém odpočinku všichni podali hlášení z mise. Následně dostali volno, protože nainstalování dodatečných systémů na Persea mělo nějaký čas trvat. Ben většinu času strávil procházením spisů lidí, kteří měli být na Persea přiděleni, aby měl plný stav. Stejně nic jiného moc na práci neměl, teď když se rozvedl a SGC to platilo. Diskutoval to i s podplukovníkem Blackovou, která mu ukázala fotky z první mise. Byly působivé a měla jich mnohem víc, než by čekal. Opakovaně jí hrozil, ale ona si z toho nic nedělala. Poměrně se s ní spřátelil a měl dojem, že ona by i ráda něco víc. Jenže on sám nevěděl, co chce, takže všechny možné signály ignoroval. Rose chtěla pomoct na Perseovi, spolu s doktorem Marenem a dalšími, jenže jí to nebylo umožněno s tím, že má volno. Takže místo toho oba pomáhali se studiem Triy, procházením lodního deníku, záznamů a prostě všeho, co tam našli. ZPM Persea bylo předáno Odyssey, takže se znovu mohla vrátit ke své misi a všem spadl kámen ze srdce, že na to není Golem sám. Ke konci pátého dne volna, dvacátého kdy byl Perseus ve službě svolali poradu jeho užšího velení v SGC, spolu s plukovníkem Carterovou a doktorem McKayem. Kromě těch dvou tam byl ještě generál Landry a Persea zastupoval plukovník Bruckner, podplukovník Blacková a doktorka Salazarová s doktorem Marenem. „Plukovníku,“ oslovil Landry Catreovou, aby zahájila poradu. „Dnes ráno jsem dokončili instalaci všech systémů na Persea, včetně asgardských paprsků a tak je loď připravena na svou další misi. A ta určitě nebude snadná,“ informovala blondýna. „Nechte mě hádat. Pegas?“ zkusil to Ben. Ta trpasličí galaxie mu vůbec nepřipadala jako snadné místo, zvlášť vzhledem k počtu setkání s wraithy a následky těchto setkání. „Vlastně ne,“ vyvedl ho z omylu doktor Maren. „Tam zůstávají Daedalus, Apollo a Sun Tzu,“ objasnil McKay. Bruckner s Blackovou se na sebe zmateně podívali. V Mléčné Dráze bylo relativně bezpečno, zatímco Pegasu představoval hrozbu. „Doktorko,“ pokynul Landry Rose aby se ujala slova. „Jak všichni víte, procházeli jsme záznamy z Trii. Našli jsme tam podrobnosti o válce s wraithy, o posádce i o úloze, kterou Tria měla. To ale není všechno. Nejzajímavější je tohle,“ Rose zmačkla několik tlačítek a na promítací obrazovce se objevila nějaká hvězdná mapa, na které všichni rozeznali několik desítek galaxií. Ovšem čtyři z nich spojovalo několik čár. „Co je to?“ Ben studoval mapu a snažil se přijít na význam té čáry. V mapě poznal předpokládanou podobu Místní Skupiny Galaxií, tak jak si lidé mysleli, že vypadá. „Tohle,“ ukázala Rose na druhou největší galaxii, „je Mléčná dráha. A tohle,“ ukázala na malinkou, úplně na konci soustav čar, „je Pegasus.“ „A?“ domáhala se spojitosti Blacková. Zdálo se, že ona s Benem byli jediní, kteří nevěděli, o co se jedná. Tedy alespoň podle výrazů. „Podle toho, co se píše v záznamech Trii, jsou v těchto dvou galaxiích brány,“ oznámila Rose dramaticky. Na to byla specialistka. „Jak se tam dostaly?“ zajímalo Landryho. „Předpokládám, že tam nejsou jen tak pro srandu králíkům.“ „To skutečně ne,“ ujal se slova Maren. „Podle všeho jsou to galaxie, které antikové navštívili, než se rozhodli usadit v Pegasu.“ Všichni chvíli studovali mapu. Což o to, jedna z galaxií byla i v relativně přímé linii s Pegasem, ale ta druhá se zdála být dost mimo. „To se rozhodovali opilí? Ta jedna galaxie je dost mimo,“ ukázala Blacková na vzdálenější galaxii. Přišlo jí to zvláštní. „Předpokládáme, že tehdy ta galaxii byla jinde. Pravděpodobně v podobné linii, jako ta druhá,“ ujistil ji Maren a normálnosti antiků. I když, u nich jeden nikdy neví. „Víme proč tam šli a ne rovnou do Pegasu?“ zajímalo Landryho a pohledem těkal po přítomných vědcích. „Tři dny do kuřete?“ pokrčila Rose rameny, aby dala najevo, že nemá ani ponětí. „Nebo taky vítr fouká do polštáře,“ přidal se Maren stejně nejistě. „Já bych to viděla spíš kus naší nohy,“ doplnila Carterová. Ben s Blackovou nebyli jediní, kdo na trojici nezakrytě zírali. I Landry na ně pohlížel, jako kdyby si právě zbláznili. „Už vám přeskočilo?“ zajímal se. „Antická úsloví z chrámu na Dakaře, pane“ vysvětlil McKay duchapřítomně, protože to vypadalo, že se generál chystá volat blázinec. „Tím chceme říct, že nemáme nejmenší tušení, pane,“ objasnila Carterová ještě pro jistotu. „Dobře,“ upokojil se Landry. „Každopádně, to je nová mise Persea. Prozkoumat tyto galaxie,“ sdělil Landry konečně význam této mise. „To může trvat měsíce,“ namítl chabě Ben. Ne že by mu to bylo něco platné. „Máme z Trii lokace tamějších bran. Nemělo by to být tak těžké,“ mínila Rose, v opětovné snaze udělat z exmanžela idiota. „Fajn. Pegasus je za těch pět let určitě celý prozkoumaný,“ ušklíbl se ironicky Ben a popostrčil si brýle na nose. „Tady jsou brány očividně v jedné přímce od začátku na konec galaxie. Podle záznamů jich tam není příliš,“ snažil se kapitána Persea uklidnit Maren. „No, prozkoumat planety s bránami není prozkoumání galaxie,“ zamračila se Blacková. „Takhle to úplně postačí,“ dodal Landry. „Očekávám, že vyrazíte co nejdříve. Čeká vás dlouhá cesta.“ „Jistě pane,“ souhlasil s Landrym Ben. Trochu se už začínal na Zemi nudit a tak další misi pro svou loď, tentokrát plně vybavenou a funkční jen uvítal. Jakmile byli všichni připravení, sbalení a Perseus měl plný sklad zásob i vody, byl připraven k odletu. Na můstku stál Ben před velitelským křeslem, po pravici Rose, po levici Melowovou, za sebou Marena a ještě tam s nimi byla Blacková s Carpenterem, jakožto zástupce velitele a velitel letky 302. „Co je to vůbec za galaxie, kam se chystáme, doktore Marene?“ schválně oslovil vědce u asgardského pultu, s úmyslem svou bývalou nenechat,a by ho urážela, i když věděl, že ji to nezastaví. „Podle našich odhadů se jedná o galaxie Phoenix a Trilangulum,“ odpověděl Maren, zatímco dělal přípravu. Ben se zamyslel. „Phoenix zní hezky.“ „To Pegasus taky a jsou tam wraithi,“ odpověděla sarkasticky Rose. „Snad nebudeme mít takové štěstí,“ zadoufala Blacková. „Uvidíme. Tak hurá na cestu!“ vydal Ben příkaz k odletu. Kus před Perseem se s fialovým zábleskem objevilo hyperprostorové okno a loď v něm zmizela.